


Lingua

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Comment Fic, F/M, Languages, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Radek converse. <em>A fandom_stocking stuffer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingua

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1 January 2015 for juniperphoenix.

Elizabeth does not speak Czech. Radek is not sure how many languages are in her repertoire, but of this omission he is sure. He is unsurprised that she understands enough Russian to glare at Rodney when he falls back on familiar curse words.

She is careful not to speak Russian to Radek. It is a courtesy. Radek does not live in a world of courtesies; to encounter this small one is appreciated.

He feels obliged to return the favor, to stick to English whenever possible, if only because she is his superior and courtesy becomes necessity. Yet after a few lapses, she stops him. Smiles. "Go ahead and use your native tongue. I'm not offended."

"You do not understand," Radek bursts out in surprise.

"That's all right," Elizabeth says, and he realizes that she does. 

*

When they do converse, in a setting which in Atlantis might be termed unofficial, it is in German. It is an awkward language to share, in Radek's opinion. It is hard and relentless even when it wishes to be gentle. Not to mention the history.

Elizabeth has learned her German in the negotiating room. Its bones are in Berlin. Yet some words, some accents come out which hint at Bavaria, and Radek is somewhat more comfortable pattering through the phrases he picked up in Sudetenland.

And in the end, as they share an alien sort-of-grapes under a decidedly alien sky, it is their history which matters. It suits, Radek thinks, to share a language with so much inexpressible longing, which piles concepts together in a tumbler to combine into single words.

*

Radek mentions as much, one night. Elizabeth laughs, nods. This is all the speech that is required.


End file.
